MaTch
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Just some MarcoxThatch (MaTch shipping name from Luffygirl) drabbles. All fluff. Set as complete, but new chapters might get added.
1. Bathtub

**Yeah so this is just some small drabbles about MaTch that was inspired by different things, like ideas from tumblr, other stories, people I talk to and everyday life. Please enjoy. All stories are sfw and have no orders to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe One Piece or its character.**

* * *

Marco sighed happily and leaned back, resting his back on Thatch's chest and head on his shoulder. Thatch used this to hold onto him, resting his chin on Marco's shoulder. Both enjoyed each other's company in silence, Marco closing his eyes and relaxed completely. He couldn't remember when he last had relaxed this much in this situation, maybe because it never had happened before? Having a lover who wasn't a Devil's Fruit user sure had its good sides too.

Hands started to wander over Marco's body, massaging sore muscles and Marco hummed in delight. Thatch knew exactly what he needed, without him even telling him it. He had never thought that he would find a person that could bring all different emotions up inside of him, but here the person was. Massaging him, while nibbling his earlobe teasingly. Thatch could of course never stop teasing him, but Marco found himself loving the attention Thatch always gave him.

Another pleased sigh left Marco's lips, as he tilted his head a little, so Thatch had better access. In the quiet times like these, he just enjoyed and took what was giving to him. Like a nice warm bath with relaxing flower soap and a massage. Besides Thatch showering him in love. Why had it taken so long for them to find each other's company like this? Marco knew why he held back, as Thatch always had seemed to just want women, but maybe Marco just hadn't seen the signs. Well it didn't matter, as they were together now and Thatch sure knew how to catch up for missed time.

"We should do this more often, love. I like watching that pleased and relaxed face of yours." Thatch soft voice broke the silence, making Marco smile happily at the words.

"I could get used to this, yoi."

Thatch chuckled. "Sounds good, because I'll make it happen, even if you don't think you have time for it."

Marco hummed in agreement. Sometimes he really needed someone else to tell him to relax or to force him to. Before it had been their captain doing this, but now Thatch did it and with pleasure. Also, Marco liked this form of forced relaxation. Sitting between Thatch's leg in a tub, leaning against him, while his hands massaged his muscles. What better way to enjoy a time off with the person you love?


	2. Too busy

It had been a very busy months for them and they had barely had a time to breathe completely. First two attacks from strong pirates - which had now become their ally instead -within three days. Then to add more fighting to them, the marines had attacked with a dozen warships the following week. Coming out victorious had it's prize, as they had lost a few brothers. They had gotten a pirate worthy funeral. When they thought they could mourn and breath, words reached them that three of their islands had been attacked. This led to another two weeks where they barely had any time to relax.

Rubbing his temples, Thatch walked into his shared room with Marco. He had worked all shifts the past months, meaning he had only slept five hours a day and had little rest. Marco had also been working hard, dealing out commands, coordinating everything with all divisions and Whitebeard. It wasn't easy and all had worked their asses off. It was why they now were headed to one of their bigger island, where the crew finally could get the rest they so needed.

Quickly undressing, Thatch lied down on the bed, sighing. He missed falling asleep next to Marco, as he often would get to bed later. Waking up next to Marco, to leave and get breakfast ready, was also frustrating. He needed some relationship time, not just the quick kisses and quickies under the shower, as they didn't have energy or time for more. What he wanted, what he so desperately longed for now, was just a lazy day with Marco, cuddling, kissing and just feel each other. Was it too much to ask for? After all, they were a couple and couples needed time for themselves.

A sigh left his lips, as he closed his eyes, only to open them up again, as he heard the door opened. A soft smile found its way to his lips, as he noticed Marco slipping in. His boyfriend looked just as tired as he felt and Thatch held up the blanket, which made Marco smile softly, before he undressed and crawled into the bed, cuddling up against Thatch. Lips found each other in a soft, but loving kiss, which made both sigh happily.

"I miss you." Thatch whispered, pulling Marco closer to his body.

"I know, love. I miss you too, yoi." Marco let a hand go through Thatch's hair, a tired, but soft smile grazing his lips.

Thatch smiled, knowing it wasn't either's fault and they just had to make it work, even if it was draining. Tomorrow they would hopefully hit land and he had already finished the list of things they needed in the kitchen. He just wanted to end his duties fast, hoping Marco would do the same, before running off with his lover. To where he didn't know, but somewhere where they could be alone for a while and refresh their energy. Also where they could be a couple and just be with each other.

"I'm happy you came to bed before I fell asleep. Falling asleep, feeling you next to me, is far better than falling asleep alone, knowing you at some point will join me." Thatch yawned.

Marco chuckled softly and kissed him softly. "It's also nice seeing your eyes, before falling asleep, yoi."

This made Thatch smiled even more. So what if they were cheesy when they were alone? He loved it. He needed it. To feel special and like he was the only one for Marco. Like he wanted Marco to know he was the only one for him. A happy sigh left him and he closed his eyes once more, cuddling closer to Marco, holding him tight. He heard Marco humming in delight and a tired 'night' left both their lips, before sleep took them.


	3. Stars

The night was clear and everything was so calm on the ship. Only few were awake, those who had the night shift and two of the commanders. Marco and Thatch. The two commanders were lying on the figurehead, staring at the sky. There was a new moon tonight, making the stars shine clearer. Thatch had made them a picnic, as they hadn't been near any islands and he wanted to make something special for Marco. Now he was on his back, Marco resting his head on his chest, staring at the same stars.

"Do you know of the tale what stars are, yoi?" Marco asked, after some silence.

"Which one. I've heard quiet a few." Thatch hummed.

A soft chuckle left Marco. "Well, they say the stars are dead sailors souls, who ascended to the sky to guide other sailors, yoi."

"Ah that one. Yeah I've heard that. Sailors as stars, guiding the people of the sea. Do you think we'll become one?" Thatch smiled softly, not that Marco could see it.

"I don't know. Maybe we haven't deserved it, being pirates, yoi." Marco shrugged lightly.

"We are just children of the sea, Marco. Calling ourself pirates, because we can't live with the laws and injustice that normal people lives under. I guess the sailors knows this and guides us to have a free and happy life."

Marco hummed and shifted, so he was half-sitting, half-lying. He looked down at Thatch, a soft smile on his lips. "Then they are doing a fine job with me, yoi."

Thatch smiled back. "Yeah me too." He then reached out for Marco, letting their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

The kiss was short, but it held all their feelings towards each other. Loving eyes gazed at each other, as they just enjoyed being together, not disturbed by anyone. It wasn't easy to be alone together on this ship, but at night they were all each other's. This they did use to do what couples usual did. Enjoying each other, talk, cuddle and just be cheesy romantic, Thatch the most, but Marco could be so too.

"What other stories have you heard about the stars, yoi?" Marco was curious to know, as he loved to hear about things he didn't know off and more when Thatch told him.

Thatch chuckled at the eagerness in Marco's voice. "Well, I heard they are small suns, billions of miles away, shining and warming other galaxies. Then there's my favorite. The stars are the tears of a goddess, who let them stay on the dark sky, guiding the lost and sad people. Those, who at night cried, because they were lost, sad or lonely. She guides them and shows them that there is always light. You just have to believe."

"What a beautiful tale. So does that make you a star? Because you took the loneliness in my chest away, when you gave me your love, yoi."

"Maybe I am." Thatch teased and shifted, so Marco was lying on his back, Thatch hovering him.

Lips met again, in a heated kiss. It didn't matter if they were stars or not. All that mattered was that they were together.


	4. Mini vacation

"Where are we going?" Thatch asked, as Marco held his hand, walking through the streets of the island.

"You'll see, yoi." Was all Marco said, a secretively smile on his lips.

Shaking his head lightly, Thatch just followed along. He smiled softly, looking at Marco, his hear bloomed with happiness. It didn't matter where the blond took him, as long as they were together. The past month had been rough on the crew and their relationship. Barely having any time together, was hard, but he also knew they could get through it. This morning their captain had ordered them to take a few days off. Marco, who normally complained being ordered to take time off, had quickly took Thatch's hand and went to their room. Here he had packed a few things, before dragging the confused cook with him.

After a while, they came to a large building the sign saying Relaxation Resort. Thatch's eyebrow rose, but then he smiled. That sounded so good, his body could use some nice relaxation. Marco went in and checked them in, as he had made reservation. The smile didn't fade from Thatch's face, as he followed Marco to their hut. Yes hut and not a room. A small kitchen, a dining/living room, a bathroom and bedroom. Everything ready and set for some romantic time. He whistled at the fresh food in the fridge, eager to pamper his boyfriend with delicious food. Marco knew him too well.

"You like it, yoi?" Marco smirked behind him.

Instead of answering, Thatch pulled him close and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. A soft moan left Marco's lips, hands wrapping themselves around Thatch's neck, as their body pressed against each other. Both needed the feeling of being close to the other, with no fear of getting interrupted soon. The kiss lasted as long they could, before breaking to get air. Happy and loving eyes met each the other pair, the feelings were mirrored.

"It's perfect, Marco. Do they have couple massage?"

"Everything the heart desires when it comes to pampering. We even got our own spa and pool, yoi."

"Meaning I can swim naked in the pool while you watch me body get all wet." He teased him.

A low groan left Marco. "Let's just start with testing the softness of the bed."

Chuckling, Thatch let Marco drag him to the bedroom. Some cuddling sure was long overdue.


	5. Light in the dark

Marco used every second of the daylight to search for some petroleum for his lamps, but they had truly run out. It had been weeks since they last was on an island and they had only managed to get the minimum of supplies. Bad weather, attacks and other things had gotten in the way of the ship coming to one of their main islands, where they could restock completely. Marco knew they would get there in a few days and he was hopeless behind schedule, as there had been so much else to do for him, so he hadn't finished all his paperwork and he had no idea how much they needed of what.

It frustrated him and he had even promised Thatch to help out with the list for the food supplies. They couldn't do much in the dark and Thatch had even less time than Marco, as he was trying to make the little food they had left to stretch without people going around too hungry. Though it had a certain freckled young man complain. Well, Ace had been a good asset to the food supplies, even if he eat a lot. The fishes and sea kings he had been able to catch had helped a lot.

Ace. Marco slapped his head. How had he not thought of this before? He could use his brother of fire as light. Now all he needed was a reward idea, so Ace was motivated to help him a few hours after dinner. Marco could raise the allowance Ace would get when they came to the next island, but it was a little lame. Maybe he should treat his brother with something only three other people on this ship had ever gotten from him. A dinner. Marco wasn't a stranger in a kitchen, but only Whitebeard, Izo and his lover had ever tasted his cooking.

That was a good enough reward, he deemed and went to ask Ace to help. With the promise of food Marco himself had cooked - once they had restocked of course - the freckled young male agreed to help Marco. It wasn't a surprise, Ace would do most things for food, but Marco thought he should do something special, as it was energy draining for Ace to use his fire and since they were short on food, Ace's stamina wasn't filled. Still he had enough energy to do this.

This led to the current scene. Marco was working on the paperwork, while Ace had his fingers lit. For once Ace could be quiet, but the male had a book he read. That did surprised the first commander, but it was nice. The silence filled the room, only the scribble of Marco's pen across the paper and Ace turning a page was to be heard.

Suddenly the door was open, Marco didn't look up knowing it was Thatch returning from the kitchen. The only room that had light after the night had fallen upon the ship was the kitchen, as three of the stoves were run on wood. Thatch didn't want to change them into more modern stoves like the other two. No one dared to suggest to change them again. The argument Thatch had to let them be as they were, had been over an HOUR long. When Thatch had finished explaining why he needed them as they were, all, but Whitebeard, had stopped listened and just agreed with him.

Marco did first look up when a small plate of ice cake was planted in front of him, along with a cup of tea. A squeal of happiness told Marco that Ace had gotten a plate too, but Marco's attention was on the tired face of his lover. The soft smile and love in those tired eyes was breath taking and in this moment nothing mattered.

"I had actually planned these for our anniversary tomorrow, love, but things changes." Thatch said.

Before Marco could say something, Ace spoke up. "You should not give me yours, Thatch. It's for your special day." He said and pushed the plate towards Thatch, who had sat down by now.

Thatch smiled. It was a rare occasion where Ace didn't eat right away and even OFFERED the food to another. Marco felt touched by the raven head, but then Thatch's words clicked. Their anniversary. Had it already been another year? He couldn't believe it and his gaze softened.

"Just eat it, Ace. I'll share mine with him, yoi." Marco said and a nod from Thatch was all Ace needed, before devouring he small ice cake, though he did compliment it.

Marco did share his part with Thatch and Ace provided with a little sim light, while he continued to read, giving the two lovers a little privacy. Once the refreshment was done, Marco and Thatch continued for an hour to do the needed paperwork, before the sent Ace to bed and readied themselves for bed. They could always continue the next day. Even if it was their anniversary. It would have to wait until things were less rough and stressful. As long as they had each other and could sleep next to each other, neither needed much more.


	6. Dinner

**I saw a prompt on tumblr and this didn't want to leave my mind. It's short and I know it's been a while since I last posted something here, but seriously, I'm tired of the lack of response. However, this is for my girl LuffyGirl. She made me fall good into the MarcoxThatch ship and I don't want to get out of it. EVER.**

 **So enjoy my girl.**

* * *

Marco and Thatch were out for dinner, eating at a nice restaurant, just the two of them. A real nice and romantic date. The two lovers enjoyed the dinner, away from noisy brothers and more they loved the intimacy together. It was why the dinner went on for quite some time, until Marco picked up how the staff looked at them with slight impatience. So he called one over for the check, deciding to leave a big tip for their patience so far and for not being able to give the table to other people. The servant came with the check, placed it in front of Marco. Thatch looked mildly annoyed at it and Marco had to bite down a chuckle, while he placed the beli on the small plate. The two left the restaurant, Thatch looking mildly upset.

"I can't believe they think you really are top." The cook huffed, knowing what it meant when the servant had placed the check in front of Marco. The Phoenix chuckled and puffed his lover gently.

"It's because I'm the well-known first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. No wonder they think I top. Though it doesn't matter what they think, love. It's all about what you show me tonight, yoi." His tone was light and teasing at the beginning, but got a tone darker and more husky at the the last sentence. Thatch smirked and put his arm around Marco's waist, pulling him close.

"Oh don't worry, love. I'll show you how wrong she was to give you the check. You'll be reduced to a pleased mess. Though not in either of our rooms. I got something up my sleeves." He grinned and led Marco to an Inn, the latter grinning and mentally giving everyone in there an apology for the lack of sleep. He had no intention on holding back his voice. After all, he was a pirate.

* * *

 **As said, it's short and just hinting what's going on afterwards.**


	7. Adoption

**Yo! Long time no hear, right?**

 **I haven't giving up on writing, but RL have been busy AND rping on tumblr was more interesting than posting a story or drabble here, seeing as I don't get any reviews... Well, I have gotten a few likes and people following me and for them, I've decided to post my newest drabble. You can read more of my drabble's and stories on tumblr. Ask for my blog name in PM if you're interested.**

 **Anyway, here's what you came for.**

* * *

Marco leaned against Thatch, using the other male's chest and shoulder as a pillow. Thatch held his lover in his arms, as the two of them watched _Grimm_ together. It was just another evening for the couple, enjoying each other's company and spending the evening with a series both enjoyed. Even after three years together, the two were close and not a day passed where they weren't cuddling – much to the surprise of some people. In fact it was just their love language. Both were physical and they didn't often voice their love towards each other.

"Marco." Thatch looked at the blond hair, while said man hummed to tell Thatch he was listening. The series had just ended and so Thatch had decided now was the time to talk about something that had been on his mind lately, especially after both had moved in a house together. "I've been thinking and I would like to have a child with you. Through adoption."

Thatch bit his lip nervously. He knew Marco loved children – it was no secret – as Marco was a child doctor. However, Thatch wasn't sure if Marco ever had wanted children of his own. So he was nervous what Marco said to his proposal. The blond shifted and turned to sit so he could look at his lover. A soft smile grazed Marco's lips and Thatch relaxed lightly.

"Only one, yoi?" Marco sounded teasing, but Thatch felt like there was more behind the words than just a tease. So he shook his head lightly. "Well, to begin with one will be enough and when we've found out how to be parents, I wouldn't mind to have one or more." Thatch smiled lightly. Marco leaned forward and kissed the lips gently. "I would like that. To be a father with you, yoi." He spoke, looking into Thatch's brown eyes.

With a pure and happy smile, Thatch pulled Marco onto his lap and kissed him sweetly.

-x-

It wasn't as easy to adopt as Thatch first had thought. There was a lot of paperwork and the fact they were a gay couple didn't make it easier. However, with the help of Marco's father and Thatch's mother, they had now been approved for adoptions. Now they just waited for the agency to contact them about possible children they could adopt.

"You're really ready for this?" Izo raised his brow, sipping on his tea.

He'd been touring around the world with Ivankov – who was a stylist for a famous rock band – and so Izo hadn't been around when the two went through all the trouble to get approved. He was worried that the stress to even get approved had influenced their decision, but both were stubborn and therefor had continued to push forward.

"Yes." Came the prompt answer from Thatch, sounding more sure than Izo had thought he would.

"It is a dream we both have, Izo. To be a father and have a family. Even if the road have been hard and stressful, I haven't been more determined, yoi." Marco continued on, while intertwining his fingers with Thatch's.

Izo nodded lightly. "I just wanted to make sure. It's going to change your daily life, but you both would be great fathers. You have enough love and care to give. I know it's not everything, but it's a base that should always be there."

Thatch smiled to Marco, love evident in his eyes. It was at this moment his phone rang. He looked at the number and his heart raced. He answered, before miming to Marco it was _them_. While talking, both Izo and Marco waited patiently, Marco nervous and holding Thatch's hand tighter. Izo noticed and knew who was on the other end. The adoption agency.

"We'll be there. Thank you so much. See you." Thatch hung up and grinned brightly at his lover. "They have a young girl needing a new home and they think we can give her a safe and loving home. She's 3 years old and her name is Stella."

Marco smiled brightly and brought Thatch into a happy kiss. "I can't believe it, yoi." His heart felt like it was going to burst. Just like when the two of them first kissed and he realized that Thatch did indeed love him more than just friends and brothers. This was a feeling Marco loved and always could recall on days where they had fought or when he in general had a bad day and thatch wasn't around.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations. A girl, hmm?" Izo smiled, emptying his cup. A girl would be nice and balance everything out. She would get spoiled, but also raised to be responsible and independent. Of that Izo was sure.

-x-

"Welcome back, Marco, Thatch."

"Thank you, Miss Makino." Thatch smiled and took her hand.

Marco just nodded, trying to hide how nervous he was. His eyes went from Makino and around the room. Of course the girl wasn't there, but he liked how cozy and relaxed the place was. The room almost looked like a living room in any home and Marco liked that. It invited people to ease up and be welcoming towards each other. Probably the purpose, seeing at in this room many met their possible child/parents or met the surrogate to their child/the possible future parents to your unborn child.

Both male sat down, as Makino gestured it. "She is adorable. I'm sure you will get along and you can give her the home she deserves." The woman smiled, before leaving the two alone to get the child.

It didn't take long, though both Marco and Thatch got more nervous and excited. Soon they would meet their daughter. They were sure Makino was right and they would match with the girl. It made both men have butterflies in their stomach.

The girl had soft blond hair, brown eyes and she held onto Makino's skirt, as they came into the room. Both Marco and Thatch smiled kindly and softly to her. Makino gently brought Stella with her to the couch and chairs.

"Stella, this is Marco and Thatch and they want to be your fathers." Makino introduced them, pointing at the men, as she said their names.

"Two fathers?" The girl looked puzzled, her eyes on the two males.

"Yes and a grandfather and a grandmother, yoi." Marco smiled, showing her it might sound weird, but there wasn't any need to feel odd about it.

She blinked. "No mother?"

"If you need a motherly figure too, I'm sure my mother, who'll be your grandmother, will be there for you." Thatch assured her.

"Don't need any. I want a home." The girl started to tear up.

Marco rose from his seat and got onto his knee in front of Stella. "And we'll give you one. With your own room, a small garden and a playground nearby. You'll get all the love you need, so you can be as wonderful as you are now, when you grow up, yoi."

Thatch stood too and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. "You'll be safe and loved with us." He smiled to her and it seemed it was just what she wanted to hear, as she let go of Makino's skirt and took Marco's hand.

"Me call you dad." She said to Marco, before looking at Thatch. "And you Daddy. Okay?"

Marco chuckled and ruffled her hair gently with his free hand. "More than okay, Stella. Are you ready to go home, yoi?"

She looked at Makino, who gave a soft nod. Then she looked back at Marco. "Yes, dad. I want to go home." There were tears in her eyes, but he could see it was happy tears.

Marco rose, still holding her hand. She reached up to take the hand of Thatch, which he gladly gave her. Both men had a pure happy smile on their lips and Makino smile too. She rose from the chair and patted Stella's head gently.

"She has a few things, but she will need more." The woman spoke.

Thatch chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll take her shopping tomorrow."

With that they went to get Stella's things and sign the papers, so she was legally the adopted child of Marco and Thatch. After everything was done, the men thanked Makino and the three said their goodbyes. Marco helped Stella into the car and seated her in the car chair they had borrowed from a friend, while Thatch got her stuff in the back. It was Marco that drove back.

Stella looked curiously around, as she stepped into her new home. Marco and Thatch let her walk around, exploring every room. As she came to her room, she gave a squeak and jumped onto the bed. Neither men had done much to the room, they wanted Stella to have some saying in what stuff to be in her room, but they had bought the most necessary things, liken drawers, closest and a bed.

"So soft." She sighed and cuddled into the blanket and pillows. Marco and Thatch smiled, as the latter placed her bag in the room. They let her soak in the bed for a little while, just watching her. She seemed to like it so far and it made them feel relieved. Both had been so nervous that she wouldn't like them and/or their home, but Stella seemed to be an easy child.

"Daddy? Who cook? Can I have meatballs?" She looked up at Thatch.

"I'm the one cooking in this home and yes, I can make you some meatballs. You can help me if you want to. Or play with dad." Thatch smiled, liking how the word dad sounded when coming from his lips. It was sweet and cute that she had decided what to call them and it had melted his heart even more. He knew Marco's heart also was melted.

"Play with dad, please." She said, looking at Marco.

Marco chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Of course we can play while daddy cooks, yoi." It felt so normal to say daddy about Thatch and Marco knew that it was right. That this was how their family should be like, how it should start.

Cheering, Stella went to the shelf, where they had some games stored. She took out one and looked questioning at Marco. He just nodded and led her to the table in the kitchen, so they were all together. Thatch was cooking and the other two playing a game. This was how their first afternoon and evening as a family started.


End file.
